All Different Eras of DTSL
Here I explain the different eras of DTSL, a very weird human being. This will exclude events that happened from 2007-2014. The DTSL Era Started somewhere around June of 2015 when he was still living in his original house before the other 2. It all started because of him listening to the Flute Sonata in a "satisfying" pitch (How smart; sarcasm) that made him from being a normal enthusiast of the BE community to a very stupid and un-smart weirdo (most of the time). He came out saying he liked DJ for a long time. Well, that's ok. But crap hit the fan when he became even more of a weirdo when he quoted about a girl from Baby Van Gogh/Santa. Ever since then until January 2017. He would do various dumb things like stalk DJ (a lot), tell about his fantasies that nobody asked for, and he even kissed a guy at a baseball park without his permission and he was also straight. Overall, the DTSL era could be dated at times, but still stands out for being one of the most stupidest eras of him. The Silly Era After the DTSL era cleared out a bit and he apologized to DJ for being weird around him. He decided that that era should just come to a close and that it would be time for him to grow up. NOPE! Though he did fully outgrow DJ, he had a dream about a Backyardigans character that made him crush on something again. He would make songs about his newest crushes for jokes and for laughs, and be stupid but not as bad as when happened before (though he did make an R34 stream fro some reason and it never got taken down). In summary, this era was funny but still a tiny bit weird but not as bad as the DTSL era of course. The Silly Sherwin Era Although the infamous crush on Sherwin did happen during the silly era, it wasn't as severe and only lasted 3 days like any other 2017 crush. But oh boy, what happened would be the next terror for DTSL. The Sherwin crush supposedly came back in April 2018, still don't know why. He wanted to make a series that was called, The World According to Jared. He had both Sherwin and Jonathan (Though Jonathan wasn't a crush until later) Then in June 2018 it grew 5% than last time (last time was 80%) when he put Sherwin in his Shakespeare (meme) remake 3.0. Then finally in October of 2018 it grew to be about 100%. The same time, he started to post on his now deleted Instagram more about the character. He would make parodies of an old man who has an anime obsession and chant Sherwin's name in the mirror, sometimes (most of the time) on megaphoto effects. He told his school about the crush and they catched on as well, it was a very weird time and at this point, there was no turning back, he kept going and going not realizing what the future would. bring. Sometimes be would take a break due to fear of finding out there would be no part 2 or possible movie but then he would come back and make more posts. Finally, on February 15, 2019, DTSL just wanted to hear about of there were to be another IAHB, he went to his closest friend Sayje (a BIG witness to every era of DTSL) and he refused to tell DTSL about what will (not) happen. 5 days later, DTSL even pushed it further and left the original chat with his friends until Sayje told him. Sayje still refused; so DTSL gave up and decided to be added back. He snooped at the previous texts about his tantrum and that moment changed how he saw the world forever. He realized that IAHB was not having any new projects from what his friends said and he decided to be immature about it and close all of his accounts (Except BEMC because that is his favorite hobby). He later apologized and went on through his day. After the tantrum, the previous silly era returned for a bit until another tantrum occurred March 25th when he blamed Mike (a friend) for showing him the film and "ruining his life". DTSL was cool with then whole situation for a bit until the next era. The Whine B****/Smurf-Haired Dilan Era July 15, 2019, DTSL started to get tired again of not hearing about IAHB anymore, so he decided to go behind everyone's back and make a(n) (of course now deleted) Instagram dedicated to IAHB itself with him making cruddy drawings, memes, and most importantly, whine b**** tantrums about IAHB. It was technically successful with his follower peak at 64-65. He also drew other RELEVANT cartoons as well which made Mike and Sayje accidentally (and regretfully) find the account, they weren't frantic about it as they though it could be someone else, but once the 10 followers hit, he did a face reveal and then yes they did freak out. Oopsie Whoopsie!! He did admit about the account though and as long as it didn't cause havoc in the community, he was fine. But oh god, his tantrums on that IG were very bad and maybe even worse than Seckle (inside person) at times. It was a terrible account, it got closed on September 4, 2019. (I will talk more about that month in a bit) August 21, 2019, DTSL (in conjunction with his tantrums on IG) was tired of the film not having an upcoming thing about it, so he made threats and dumb excuses on why it's once again "ruining his life". It was not a successful video, topping 11 dislikes and a few people trying to tell him that the short film was now irrelevant. Finally on September 4, he threatened himself and was sent in-patient for 5 days. This made almost the entire community disown Dilan until a month after he was released, he matured a lot and was let back into the community. Ever since, Dilan grew up and realized that it was just a short film and that it was never meant to be taken this way. He now likes other people and there's another crush that recently surpassed Sherwin finally. Nothing bad has happened ever since. Category:Other